Hell's Guardian
by Yamikage Kitsune
Summary: May the Damned fear the road he treds... May the enemies cower from his shadow... May the precious... Live... On...
1. Prolouge

Hey y'all! I'm starting on a new story since I'm stuck on my other one. When I get inspiration on what to write next, I'll update.

Prologue

The cold chill of the wind breezed across Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The full moon was shining behind the Hokage Monument. Most would say it is a calm night. Others would say it is the perfect setting for a date. A select few thought it is perfect for their art.

And a small mob thinks it is perfect for a demon hunt… and one was wishing for the horrid night to end…

"Hurry up! Get the demon!" one mob member yelled to the others.

"Finish what the Fourth started!" The loudest and pink haired one said.

The loud mob carrying various weapons and torches chased a young boy barely six years old…

For the very few that care about the boy, they would wonder where the ninja that was supposed to protect the boy are. What some don't know is that not only civilians were in the mob…

High on rooftops few ninjas were at battle. Almost half wore masks to hide their identity, while the others tried to subdue the masked ones to rescue the boy…

"Help! Help please!" the young boy said. The light of the torches reveal the boys blond hair, seemingly orange under the flame's light. His only clothes were ripped and torn from past beatings. His feet were bare and bloody, for a few mob members threw glass on the road to try and hinder the young lad. The boy was only called the Demon by most of the village… only seeing the demon they believe, instead of the innocent Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf.

The boy turned left, and then he turned right. Weaving through every alley and street he remembered, trying to get to the Hokage tower as fast as he can…

_Just one more turn then it's a straight run…_

When the boy turned toward the alley he found his only salvation blocked by a wired fence. He tried to climb it but a horrible stinging sensation coursed through him when he so much as went near it.

"Ha, finally caught you demon…" the pink haired member of the mob screeched.

The cries of help were muffled by the jeers and laughter from the mob. The ninja that promised to protect him were helpless but fought hard to get to him… especially one anbu… Kakashi Hatake…

_**Please sensei… forgive me…**_the masked man thought**…**

Back with the boy, he was screaming in agony… the mob decided to use blunt weapons and forced him into the fence. Lightning arced around emitting a light around the unfortunate boy.

Hearing the boy in pain… Kakashi decided he had enough… speeding through handsigns, he unleased his ultimate jutsu on anybody in his way.

"**DUAL RAIKARI**!" (basically lightning blades on both his hands, used for thinning enemies and just as strong alone…)

_Faster_ he thought. He mowed down enemies while using his sharingan to tell between friend and foe. He suddenly felt cold when the screaming stopped, only to be replaced by hissing snakes…

_Snakes? But Anko is on a mission so… shit! _

Using all of his remaining chakra in his legs while keeping both raikari, he sped faster than ever in his state… only to find a horrible sight. All the members of the mob were on the ground covered in long purple snakes, trying not to move. Ahead of him was the traitor sannin Orochimaru with the unconscious but breathing Naruto on his shoulders.

"Hello young Inu… tell the old monkey I send my regards… ku ku ku…"

As the sannin faded in the shadows Kakashi nicked the snake in the cheek and a drop of blood fell on the ground. It was enough…

In a laboratory in hidden in the forest of Konoha, Orochimaru started on something that would cause pain to the boy, but would change the course of history forever…

For what seem like hours in the lab, screaming and yelling was heard from the room, only to be heard by the horrified Hokage and the search and assult team made up his most trusted shinobi.

Summoning his faithful friend Enma, he was armored and ready for battle. Enma in his staff form blew open the doors only to see a laughing Orochimaru and the again unconscious Naruto…

Round the two were several brushes, ink and scrolls used for sealing... and a burning bundle in the corner with a assorted corpses.

"Ku…Ku…Ku…" Orochimaru chucked tiredly. "Too late _sensei… _my experiment is done… He would be alive, and your Yakamana friend could alter his memories… but here is my only warning… I will be back for my greatest achievement…"

With those words the snake melted into a pile of mud, to never be seen for almost ten years… hopefully…

At the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Hokage, was with three people. His own student Jaraiya the Toad Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and Inoich Yakamana, the person entrusted in helping Naruto regain mental stability, were in front of him to tell what they have gathered.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi started, " please forgive me for not helping Naruto in time…" the usually calm anbu said, sincere tears running down his visible eye.

"No need Kakashi-san, I know you did what you can… and Ibiki is in_**terror**_gating the civilians and captured shinobi…" putting an emphasis in the hidden word.

"Thank you Lord Hokage…"

Kakashi seemed to calm down but was unable to open his book, which was a sign that he would still need some time.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto is still somewhat strong in mind…" Inoichi said.

"Somewhat?" Sarutobi asked, a bit worried with the word.

"His mental walls are still up and strong, but his mindscape has taken the form of a sewer… indicating that he has suffered some kind of depression recently…" Inoichi explain.

"Inoichi, please look over Naruto at a distance and report to me any differences."

"At a distance!" Inoichi yelled at the Hokage, his fury blinding him… "Look at the state he's in! He was thrown out of the orphanage little over a year ago! His shithole of an apartment is rampaged daily! Every time you send anbu to protect him, more than half shirk off their duty or outright aid in his suffering only to be released almost half the time! Please Hokage-sama, allow me to take him in… my family would protect him… I just want to honor the wish of my friend…" the last part was said silently after he vented his anger, waiting for the comeback yelling from the Hokage.

"You are right Inoichi, but allowing him so close to you would put your entire family at risk. The reason I couldn't help him more was that the civilian council would use it to their advantage, saying that I was favoring him and I would become emotionally unstable if anything would happen to him… the best I could do is to try to regain enough power to enforce my laws better… I wouldn't be surprised if the shinigami vomited out the Fourth's soul only for the spirit to haunt all of Konoha…"

"I am sorry Lord Hokage for my outburst…"

The Professor waved it off and gestured the eerily quiet Jaraiya…

"The teme did something I wouldn't think possible…" Jaraiya said in his rarely heard serious tone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The silence was unbearable while Jaraiya tried to put it lightly only to say a phrase that would change these lives forever…

"Orochimaru created a synthetic bloodline seal…"

(Dun Dun Dun)

Well that's it! Sorry for the cliffy… the next chapter will be a timeskip… the new seal will be explained in flashbacks since if I continue Jaraiya would in no doubt explain the seal and reveal my surprises for it.

Jaraiya: yea right since when do I reveal secrets…

Me: When you used Minato and Kushina's honeymoon for your book… I believe Kakashi said the chapter was "Kunato and Minshina's Heat" or whatever…

Kushina: He what?

Minato: Sensei, as much of a father figure you are… I sugget you don't run, she loves the hunt…

Jaraiya:F #*!

Me: Anyway… Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, Here's the newest chapter of the story… I was glad to see the response I got from the first chap. Quite a number of people got interested with how it turns out. Anyway, Lets continue the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… T.T

Timeskip: 9 years

The young Naruto Uzumaki was ecstatic, this was the first out of the village C- Rank mission he had in his ninja career. The fourteen year old boy was adding a few cups of ramen in his bag with his… unique wardrobe. His usual attire consisted of a kill me now neon orange jacket with a pair of equally horri… I mean _unique_… orange pants. After packing away enough ramen for an entire army, or in this case, to last three days tops, Naruto rushed to the North Gate to meet the rest of team 7.

As Naruto ran past several glaring villagers, he remembered how his ninja career began…

(Flashback)

"_Naruto! What are you doing here and why you took the Forbidden scroll?" His Academy sensei Iruka said in shock, disappointment, and curiosity._

"_Iruka-sensei, what happened to Mizuki-sensei? He said he'd let me pass if I did this redo test." The young and confused boy said._

"_He he he…. Naruto I'm here…" Mizuki said from the trees. "Please hand over the scroll and I'll graduate you…"_

"_Naruto don't listen to him, I believe he used you to get the scroll for himself. Get the scroll and run to the Hokage Tower! I'll hold him off!"_

_Naruto was confused beyond belief… here he was, two of his teachers telling, no… ordering him to do two opposite things, he didn't know who to follow…_

"_You think Iruka would protect you? Let me tell you something Naruto… Iruka, no matter how nice he seems to be to you, hated you all this time even now! He is just like the villagers… and do you know why they hate you?"_

_Iruka pleaded Mizuki not to tell him reminding him it was a forbidden subject, sadly it was on deaf ears_

"… _You are not Naruto Uzumaki… he died during the Kyuubi attack… you are none other than the Nine-Tailed Fox possessing a dead body! The Naruto everyone knew when he was born died when the Kyuubi was sealed within him! And now before us is nothing but a shell… nothing but The Nine Tails… The Kyuubi no Kitsune!"_

_Naruto was shocked, he didn't even know what to think… was he really a shell, a persona created by a demon… maybe it would be better if he died no…_

_Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a whirling of an oversized shuriken and a body pushing him away… Iruka…_

"_Naruto, he is wrong, you are not the Nine Tails… and I wished I was there for you more… you were just like me… no parents… no family… without the protection of a father or the love of a mother… you felt what I felt long ago… that is until I met the precious people in my life… my teammates, (insert flashback picture of a young Anko and Hayate), my sensei (insert jonin with straight brown hair, wrapped bandages around his head and a headband on his left arm), my students (insert all of the rookie 9 and any young konoha nin you could think of), and you… you gave a light in my world… and I ask forgiveness for my foolish mistakes…" _

_With that Iruka passed out from bloodloss, he was still breathing, but he needed help…_

"_So the idiot got in the way again…" Mizuki said picking up a kunai and aming it at Iruka, "at least I have a clear sho…"_

_Mizuki was hit in the head by Naruto swinging the large scroll like a baseball bat. Mizuki skidded for a few feet until his back was against the tree._

"_If you ever harm my sensei…" _

_Naruto said with certainty. If his bangs weren't over his eyes, Mizuki would see marking over his right eye only to disappear after another seal appeared._

"_I will kill you!"_

"_Bring it on brat! You think you could beat a chunin when you're not even out of the Academy?"_

"_I don't care even if you're Kami herself, I will give what you throw a thousand fold!"_

_Making his soon to be signature cross handseal, he shouted Mizuki's death wish…_

"_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (AKA Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu or Naruto's Clone Spamming Technique)_

_A large explosion happened creating a dust cloud that was witnessed by Mizuki, a conscious Iruka, and a red-eyed kunoichi that healed Iruka._

_All three were surprised shitless or in Mizuki's case made to shit his own pants at the sight before them… over five thousand Narutos were round the poor bastard…_

_What came next was the worst beating Naruto ever witnessed, and he was the one doing the beating… the teme was a bloody mess, barely conscious. When Naruto turned around, he saw Iruka telling a female kunoichi something before she left._

"_Hey Naruto I got to tell you something…" Iruka said waving towards the tired boy._

_What happened was the happiest moment in Naruto's life…_

_He became a ninja…_

End Flashback

After that Naruto met his teammates in Team 7, passed the second genin test, and did their first missions together, and it all seem like a week ago…

Naruto finally reached the north gate to meet his teammates and another team joining them. He saw the pink haired Sakura, the duck-butted( is that even a word?) Sasuke…

And his teammates, the blushing Hinata and the quiet Shino…

"Hey guys! Where's Kurenai-sensei?" the blond-haired ninja asked his fellow teammates.

"Maybe getting our lazy sensei…" Kiba said with Akamaru his loyal partner on his head. He along with Sakura and Sasuke are part of Team Kakashi or Team 8 officially.

"So dead last, how's it with the freaks?" Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Yeah Kiba how is it…being in the circus that is…" Naruto asked innocently.

You see when Naruto went to the Academy for team placement, he was ranked somewhere in the middle, barely getting 98th out of 100 students. Naruto asked Iruka if it was a mistake, but Iruka said something about adding Naruto's performance last night, thus saving him from the dead last spot. Too bad Sasuke still thinks of him as the dead last…

"Shut it dead last!" Sasuke said pretty much getting right up to Naruto's face.

"Kiba didn't say anything yet…"

Lightning arced between the two nin until their senseis pulled them away. Holding Sasuke back was a twenty something ninja with gravity defying hair and his headband over his eye.

And holding Naruto back was a red eyed, black haired beauty named Kurenai.

"Naruto, that's enough. You don't want me to use_ it_…"

After a just two days as a team, Naruto tried to fight Sasuke, again. Naruto's punishment was to have a giant bowl in front of him, but whenever he tried to get near it, it went farther and farther away via genjutsu.

Naruto paled at the thought, not wanting that torture again.

"So are we going soon or what?" said their client, a drunken bridge builder named Tazuna from the Wave.

"Sure thing…" Kakashi said lazily.

The road from Konoha to the Wave was long and boring for the knuckle headed ninja… not a cloud in the sky, a small puddle in the ground, two ninja rising from said puddle…

Wait…dafuq?

Upon realizing the fact, Naruto saw both his sensei and Kakashi getting chopped to pieces… he was scared… if these guys could defeat the two senseis easily, how would the genin stand a chance? His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke blocking an attack that was meant for him.

"Hey dobe, you're not scared or anything are ya?"

With that Kiba slammed into the other ninja, and Sasuke using a shoulder throw to toss the last ninja at the first.

"Damn we underestimated these brats…" the older ninja said.

"Now time to get serious…" the younger looking one said.

"I was about to say the same thing…" a seductive sounding voice said from behind the two ninjas.

Suddenly, the two were entangled in a tree when a red eyed woman surfaced from the bark, placing a kunai over their throats.

But to the young ninja, the two seemed to be standing still with Kurenei-sensei behind them.

"So it seems we caught some fish…" a lazy voice said from the shadows.

"Now Tazuna, I have a few questions for you." Kakashi-sensei said revealing himself in the shadows.

A.N. So that's it for this chapter sorry for the long wait… I tend to get uninterested in my writings at times only to continue it sometime later. Anyway, please review and be patient with me til the next chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
